


Timeless

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Breasts, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Hermione had always been a resourceful witch.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> So, this turned out looking like the cover of a cheap romance novel, but I had a great time making it. :D Thanks for the great prompt, plaidphoenix!

>

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/15002/15002_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the artist here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL!](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/43690.html) ♥


End file.
